Yoh, Do the Dishes!
by cracker-jacks000
Summary: Chores always ruined the good moments in life. YohxAnna.


**A/N: **Hello! This is my first shaman king Fanfic, so I decided to make a oneshot for one of my favorite couples; Yoh and Anna! I might write another fanfic for Ren and Pirka later, though. I hope you like it! And please review, I don't mind criticism. As long as you review! I'd make me happy! Anyways, I hope you like it. There's not too much fluff, I just thought this up a few days ago.

**Disclaimer: **Oh please…

**DEDICATED TO MY FRIENDS! **

**Yoh, Do the dishes! **

Anna was watching T.V, as usual. Even though her favorite show was on, she couldn't help but think about different things, like; what she wanted for dinner, what she planed on doing tomorrow, and of coerce she thought about him…

Yoh Asukura… Her Fiancée, it was an arranged marriage. The day they told her they were to be married, she wasn't surprised. The way their parents kept trying to push them together made it far too obvious. At first, she hated Yoh for it, and then she really didn't mind.

Over time, she grew more and more fond of Yoh. She grew so fond of him, that she fell in love. She fell in love with the same Yoh she thought of as annoying. And she wasn't afraid to admit it ether, well…she wasn't afraid to admit it to everyone but him.

Every time he'd give her that same trademark smile, she had to use all her might not to smile back. But she couldn't smile back. Although she wanted to, she wasn't about to break the shell around her just for him. Even if she did love him.

When she finally decided she couldn't take the silence anymore, she called his name.

"YOH!" She groaned. She could hear him hustling downstairs at the sound of her voice.

"What?" He asked, stopping behind her and catching his breath.

"Go get groceries for dinner!" She demanded, not even looking back at him.

Yoh sighed and grabbed his wallet, then left. When Anna felt that she was satisfied, she continued watching T.V.

"Man…" Yoh sighed to himself as he walked down the street," Why am I always stuck with the chores?"

"It's not that bad." Amidamaru said floating behind him.

"Well, yeah. But I do it every day!" Yoh pointed out.

"Maybe she's tired?"

"Maybe she's lazy!" Yoh huffed.

Anna waited the usual half hour before he returned.

"I'm home!" Yoh hollered from the door.

"Good, now do the dishes!" She demanded as he entered the room.

"Why not," He mumbled," I do it every day anyway."

"What was that?" Anna scowled harshly.

"Nothing, Anna…" Yoh sighed, and then went to the kitchen to prepare dinner for the two of them.

Instead of following Yoh, Amidamaru floated over to Anna's side.

"What do you want?" Anna questioned coldly.

"Um…Nothing…It's just," Amidamaru gained the courage to nervously ask," I just wanted to know why you're always so harsh on Yoh."

Anna thought for a moment, and then answered, "Because I love him, of course."

Amidamaru looked shocked, "L-Love?"

"If you're going to be dumb, you can leave now." Anna told while changing the channel.

Amidamaru waited a while before he continued to ask questions, "Does Yoh know you love him?" he questioned.

"Does he need to know?" Anna looked up at him coldly.

"Maybe…If not, just a little." Amidamaru avoided her gaze.

Anna turned off the T.V, and headed to the kitchen after saying, "It's none of your business."

Amidamaru sighed, and then floated through the wall and outside where he could think for a while.

"How much longer must I wait for dinner?" Anna asked while sitting down at the table.

"Dinners already done!" Yoh informed in his normal, happy voice as he set the two bowls down on the table.

"It looks good, for once." Anna examined the bowl set in front of her as Yoh took his seat across from her.

"Thanks!" Yoh smiled widely.

There it was again, his sweet smile. She felt as thought she was going to smile back, but she held it in. Anna was the Ice Queen, and didn't have to show any emotion.

"Aw, Anna…" Yoh sighed.

"What is it, Yoh?" Anna questioned, looking at him.

"It's okay to smile back!" Yoh informed.

"What if I don't want to?" Anna scowled harshly.

"What if _I _wanted you to?" Yoh looked across the table at her with a serious expression.

Anna blushed, but just a little. She had hoped Yoh wouldn't notice the light shade of pink on her cheeks, but he did.

"Oh, that's cute…" Yoh chuckled, "Are you blushing, just for me?"

"Shut-up!" Anna scowled, getting up out of her seat and walking away from him with her bowl and setting it in the sink.

"Anna…" Yoh got up and followed slowly behind.

Anna turned and faced him, "What are you still standing there for? Do the dishes!" She commanded before walking past him.

But before she got far, she felt Yoh's hand grab her wrist, stopping her from going anywhere.

When she looked back at him surprised, he only smiled.

She scowled and slapped his hand away, "Quit smiling at me like that!"

Yoh looked shocked, "Wh-why?" he asked, quite confused.

"Because," Anna looked away from him, "Just…Because."

"Anna?" Yoh was even more confused when she refused to look at him.

"Why do you smile at me anyway?" After Everything I make you do?"

"I can't help but smile at you," Yoh paused before continuing, "I love you, Anna."

The next thing Anna knew, she was in Yohs arms. He had pulled her close and hugged her tightly, pressing her against his chest.

Surprisingly enough, Anna hugged him back.

After a while, Anna asked, "Yoh?"

"Yes, my Anna?" he replied.

"You still have to do the dishes."

Yoh sighed, "I know."

**A/N: **I hope you liked it! If you have any extra time…Could you take 2 minutes to review? I'm not asking you to review to boost my number of reviews, I just really like hearing from my readers! Again, I hope you liked it! It was something cute I thought it up in my spare time, and it turned out nicely! Don't you think?


End file.
